Moments Of Heartache
by kline2011
Summary: Abby's life has always been hard, but she eventually learned to suck it up. What if something happens to her that she can't ignore? How will Luka handle being with a damaged woman? Will he still love her? Please read and review! Luby and Reela and Sarter!
1. Moments Of Heartache

Moments of Weakness

Moments of Heartache

About ten charts flew out of Neela's arms. She groaned as she bent to pick them up. She had seen Luka Kovac look at her out of the corner of his eye and she utterly forgot what she was doing and where she was. Coming out of her confusion, her cheeks red, and her dignity lost she stood to see Luka going about his business and Ray laughing at her. She was still suffering from her anger from last night. She had got off work at about 10 when her roommate, Abby had gotten off at 7 that night. She wanted to go home, eat and watch a movie with her friend. Since Abby had gotten off work earlier than she had she figured she had beaten her home. She walked into her friend's bedroom to find an empty bed. She cried as she figured out that Abby was probably spending the night with Luka. She cried herself to sleep on the couch. She liked Luka, no she loved Luka and Abby always got what she wanted. Neela had the hard time at the hospital and Abby was the teacher's pet. She placed the charts back on the front desk. "Hey, so is something wrong? You seem a little out of it today." Ray asked trying to contain his laughter.

Neela glared at Ray. "No. I am fine. It isn't like I am upset or anything. Why? It doesn't look like I am upset or anything, does it?" Noticing she had started to ramble on she stopped. Ray gave her a sympathetic look and then smiled.

"No, you aren't upset, what was I thinking?" Leaning down to whisper in her ear, "But if I were you, I would look farther than Luka Novac. I am pretty sure he likes Abby. But maybe if you wouldn't mind lowering your standards, you could maybe have dinner with me tonight." He walked away not waiting for her answer. Neela stood at the front desk, stunned. She felt her cheek where his whisper had brushed across it, and smiled. She left; she needed to get a start on her rounds.

Luka looked down at his watch, where is she he wondered. Abby was now a half hour late. She was never late, it just wasn't her. He tried to throw his mind back into his work. He was trying to get a small boy to tell him where his head hurt. Neela walked in and started to read off his pressures. She continued on with her work as Luka looked at the ambulance bay doors, where Abby always walked in. "Late night last night? Must have been fun, especially since she isn't here yet."

Luka looked up from his patient, "What does that mean? I am sorry you'll have to explain."

"Well, Abby didn't' come home last night. She was with you wasn't she?"

"No, and she's not answering her pager or her phone, I think she's mad at me. If she didn't go home, where'd she stay?" Worry was etched into his features; he also began to get angry. "Did she say where she was going last night?"

Neela put the patient's chart down and walked out of the room to continue her rounds. Luka came out of the room after her, reaching for the desk telephone. He dialed Abby's phone for the fifth time that morning. It rang, until it went to voicemail. He slammed the phone back on the receiver. He needed to be alone; he walked to the locker room. He sat down on the couch and placed his head in his hands. He and Abby hadn't been dating a long time but they liked each other enough to at least be exclusive, or so he thought. His mind began to race, thinking up horrible images of Abby with other men. He stood up and walked over to the coffee maker. He poured himself a cup, he heard someone open their locker. He turned around to see who it was. It was Abby putting her stuff into her locker. The way she moved, the way she didn't look up from the floor, as if she was concentrating on something important. Luka could tell, something was wrong, she hadn't even noticed him, standing there, watching her. Her shoulder looked dislocated, she had bruises on her face, there was blood on her knees, and her outfit looked dirty, like she rolled around on the ground. The outfit she was wearing, a dark blue dress that hugged her curves just right, was the dress she had worn for her shift last night. She stiffly pulled nursing scrubs out of her locker. She tried to untie her dress in the back; she inhaled sharply as pain ran up her arm and back. Luka put his coffee down and walked closer, carefully he untied her dress. She spun around to look at him. He had tears in his eyes, and so did she. "Abby, what happened?" He quietly asked.

She looked at him, backing up being careful not to let him touch her. Calmly, "Nothing, I tripped down the subway stairs and hurt my shoulder." She walked over to the door and opened it, gesturing for him to leave. He didn't look at her as he passed by. She went back to her locker, she tried to lift the dress over her head, as she did, and her shoulder let out a crackle as it popped back into place. She inhaled sharply, not letting the tears fall. She looked at her dress, it was covered in blood, and she gasped at how much was there. She slowly pulled on her scrubs and put up her hair. She looked in a mirror; she saw the dried blood and bruises. She walked over to the sink and tried to wash her dirty swollen face.

John Carter walked in the room and walked to the fridge. He glanced over at Abby, "You're late." He looked at her now; he saw her trying to wash her face in pain. "Oh my gosh, Abby what happened to you?" He grabbed the towel out of her hands and tried to rinse off the dried blood. "Are you alright?" She looked on in a daze. "Do you need to go home early?" Seeing he had finished and put down the towel, she grabbed her stethoscope and walked out the door almost running over Archie Morris in the hallway.

Carter walked out of the locker room, as a trauma patient was wheeled into trauma 1. Abby was already in the room with Dr. Pratt, Neela, and Sam. Neela sent a darting look over to Abby. Pratt tried not to stare at Abby's still swollen face, obviously wondering what had happened. The paramedic was naming off what he gave her and how many compressions. "She already coded on the way over. She was raped, beaten and stabbed numerous times." He left the room to load his rig back up. Doctors were doing everything they could, yelling out orders to nurses and thinking up ways to save the patient. The patient flat-lined, Pratt took the paddles, he charged her, nothing. He turned them up a little, charged, still nothing. Sam was doing chest compressions, and he charged again. Still, no change and she had been down too long, she was dead Pratt called it, "Time of death 8:22." Abby stripped off her trauma gown and her gloves, and threw them on the floor and walked out. She had told herself to be strong, not all rape cases ended in death. She needed air; she started to walk out of the ambulance bay doors as another trauma was being wheeled in the door. It was a kid who had been caught dealing drugs, when the cops found him; he swallowed all the stash he had including all the pills. She walked with the gurney into trauma 2. Dr. Carter was in charge of this one. Sam had come over when she heard the commotion; Dr. Kovac came in shortly thereafter, unable to make eye contact with her. They tried to strap the kid down so they could pump his stomach and get an airway open. The kid would not settle down, he wanted to be let loose.

When the doctors thought he had finally calmed down, the nurses let up. Without any hesitation, he grabbed the sharpest thing he could which was a scalpel next to him and jammed it into the person closest to him, which happened to be Abby. She dropped the tubes she was holding as the instrument was pushed into her. She gasped, looked around and saw Luka's pale and shocked stricken face. She groaned, "Wow, can this day get any worse?" She fell off the step stool she was standing on as her world went black.

They transferred Abby to a gurney and then onto a table in trauma 1. Dr. Carter and Dr. Pratt were working on her as Neela and Ray stood at the door and watched, scared for their friend. Luka was at the head of the table whispering soothing words to Abby as he caressed her hair and forehead careful not to disturb her bruises and cuts along her face. Dr. Lewis and Haleh were working on getting her scrubs off for better access to her wounds. Dr. Lewis's face paled as she saw bruises and cuts along her abdomen, which led down to her legs and pelvis. She looked up at Luka and motioned for him to come near. She looked him in the eye and showed him the bruises, and asked if he wanted her to have a rape kit. He nodded, and as he shook his head yes, tears came spilling down his cheeks. He sat on a stool near Abby's head away from Sam who was trying to wipe all the blood away from the stab wound, the scalpel still dislodged in her abdomen. Luka took Abbey's hand in his and prayed in Croatian. Neela still not able to comprehend what exactly was happening was in a weakened state, when Ray grabbed her hand, and she let him. She turned to him and let him hold her as she cried. They had a hard time trying to stop the bleeding. After about five minutes of work, she coded. They tried to shock her heart into a normal heart rhythm again. Luka looked up in horror at the women he loved; he was trying not to blame himself for not being there when this happened. He tried to think back to this morning and figure out why he hadn't pressed harder for an explanation, he couldn't remember the excuse he had given himself to leave the room, when she had needed him and neither one knew it.

They were about to give up when they got her back, they stopped the bleeding and she was stable. She was sent on her way to the elevator to the OR as Luka trailed beside her. Dr. Carter sighed in relief as he tore his gloves off and collapsed on the floor. Dr. Lewis had the results of the rape kit in her hand in bags. "Well, she fought back at least, she got part of the bastard that did this, I am going to go and report it." She gently squeezed Carter's shoulder as a sign of comfort. Neela was still crying in Ray's arms which he had gently moved her out of the way of oncoming traffic in the busy hallway. She was rambling on about how she had been so mad at Abby because of Luka. Weaver walked over to Ray and mouthed take her home. He hailed a cab holding Neela's hand. They arrived at Ray's apartment, still holding hands. They sat on the couch utterly exhausted and fell asleep in each other's arms.

Dr. Carter stood and shrugged off his trauma garb. Everyone was in shock. Sam was still standing by the IV racks, stunned at what had just happened. Haleh finally broke the silence when she sadly said, "At least we know she's alive."

Sam tore off her gloves and threw them in the basket as she replied, "Yeah, so far." She walked out of the room.

Carter looked down at the floor beside him, he saw the pools of blood on the floor and he thought of his own blood on the floor on one Valentine's Day he would never forget. He stood up, took off his garb and left the room, praying all the way that Abby would live.


	2. In Remembrance Of

In Remembrance Of

For Luka, the elevator ride to the OR was the longest two minutes of his life. He was holding tight onto Abby's limp hand. Even though the bleeding had stopped, Abby had not yet woken up. Luka could not bear to look at her face, not yet. He knew what it looked like, every line, every crease, and every expression. But he also knew that her face was swollen and had bruises and cuts on it. He knew that he had not asked her directly what had happened to her face. He should have pushed her harder to tell him, he thought sadly, tears still coming from his very tired eyes. He had not been at work very long when she had come in, they were usually on the same shift together, but it was like all the life and energy had been drained out of him. Apart of him had died when Susan told him that his Abby, his world had been taken advantage of. He was not ashamed, or aware of the tears still falling on his ashen face. His body had become numb and unresponsive to him, his knees almost buckled from his weight. But he knew he had to stay strong, strong for her. His thoughts wandered to her childhood, all the painful memories that still abided with her with every step she took. She had told him, that her mother had bi-polar disorder and was barley ever on her meds. Her brother Eric, who was only a little younger than herself, was only cared for by her. She told him about how they had lived in a motel most of her life. They barely ever celebrated holidays, because Maggie, her mother had almost always forgotten them. Her childhood had been horrible and her adulthood was not so good either. She was only 26 years old and she had been through hell. She had been abducted by gang bangers, beat up by a wife batterer and had a miscarriage at a young age, and now she had been raped, and stabbed.

Remembering all the horrible things that she had been through, he felt even worse because he could have helped her sooner. If he had pushed a little further maybe she wouldn't have been stabbed. She would have already seen medical attention, and she would be on her way to recovery. They were now prepping her for surgery, to remove any debris from her wounds, and to repair any damage made from the attack, or the stabbing. Luka was still by her side, as she twitched her fingers in response to his petting her hand with his thumb. He smiled as this was a sign from her that she would be fine. As the nursing staff of the OR went to move her from the gurney onto the operating table, blood started freefalling onto the floor from her backside. In the ER they had never rolled her over to see if there was any damage there. On her back there were deep cuts, carved into her skin. A few had even hit bone; it looked like the assailant had tried to carve something into her back. As they cleaned up her back, and stitched it up, they could all finally see what it read. "NEVER ALONE." One of the nurses fainted, as she figured out what it meant. Luka stepped forward, he dressed her wounds, and he didn't want to think about how much it must have hurt for her to have to endure that much pain.

He was pushed out of operating room, told to go to the observatory. Luka walked slowly but deliberately to the admit desk of the OR. Unable to stand idle as her life dwindled away, his life dwindled away, and he searched through all the charts on the counter. Looking for one specific chart, the last chart she had worked on the night before. His hands fell on the chart of a Mr. Brian Young. He throws the chart down, knocking a few charts, and papers flying. Everyone is silent as they stare at him. He runs to the ambulance bay doors, and flings them open. It is raining outside, he looks down at his blood stained lab coat he realizes he forgot his coat in the lounge. Determined, he continues, he walks about five or six blocks from the hospital in the pouring rain to a bar, Brian's favorite. He knows this because of his last encounter with the sorry bastard. He finds the bar with no problem. He steps inside, the people in are hushed when they see his face and how pissed he is. He stomps to the bar, and looks at the bartender, "Is Brian Young here tonight? He must be, he always is." No one responded to his question. "Fine, I'll look for him elsewhere." He storms out of the bar, fuming.

He couldn't help but think that Abby was being probed around in her insides right this minute. He hears retching in the alley he almost crossed by. He looks out of the corner of his eye to see Brian looking up at him like a scared puppy. Brian turns around and runs farther down the alley, into the cover of darkness, yelling at Luka, "I didn't mean to do it! She came onto me! I saw her yesterday and the feelings for me were still there! It isn't my fault you can't keep her satisfied. She had to go to a real man." He stopped and looked at Luka. The next thing he saw was Luka's huge knuckles condemning him to the wall.

Luka stood there for at least ten minutes, with Brian's blood on his hands and now mixed with Abby's blood on his shirt. He had pummeled Brian, but not enough to kill him, yet. He called the police and he now heard the sirens. He started to walk back to the hospital now, at least they have him now, he thought. He could see the ambulance bay as he rounded the corner. He began to sob again as he hit the brick wall, and slid down crying into his hands. Alost killing Brian hadn't been the release he had needed. He did not feel any better for it, only worse. He stood up trying to catch his balance, as he slowly walked back into the hospital, to go and be with Abby.

It was morning now, almost 7. Ray looked up, he could see the clock, and he had to be at work at 7:30. He groaned, he could feel something lying on his chest. He looked down to see Neela with her head on his chest. Her hair was messed up and tangled, her makeup running but to him she was still the most beautiful woman in the world. He cuddled her closer to him yet and went back to sleep ignoring the clock as it ticked the minutes away. He smiled as he thought; time only went by so fast when he was with her.

She tried to shield her eyes away from the sun, why was it always so damn bright she cursed. She snuggled her face into his chest even more. Mmm he smells so good, like vanilla and antibiotics, she giggled. Then realizing that she wasn't in her bed and this wasn't a dream, she looked up. She was actually lying on Ray. She was directly on top of him, but they fit together so perfectly. She tried to get off of him without waking him. As soon as she went to move her arm off of his chest he sat up, rubbing his eyes. He smiled as he looked down on her. "Hey, you."

She giggled at his advanced vocabulary. Then all the happenings of the night before washed over her like a wave of misery. She looked up at the clock it read 8:49. "Oh my goodness! We are so late!" She stood up, grabbed her coat and bag and started pulling on her shoes in a fit. He grabbed his shoes as they both ran out of the apartment. They barely made the EL as it rounded around the tracks. He smiled at her and whispered, "You snore, and you have sex hair." She frowned as she tried to get a hold of a brush in her bag. She found a small makeup mirror and laughed at her own appearance. Then she immediately felt extremely guilty for being happy and laughing here with Ray when her best friend was fighting for her life.

Sam walked into the ER as the clock read 9. She groaned hoping no one had noticed. She changed into her scrubs quickly and headed to work. She tried to think of an excuse to tell anyone who asked about why she was late. She had been up all night trying to gain the courage to look at a specific test. A test that in the end had read true, she was pregnant. She knew the signs, she had been suspecting for months. She tugged at her scrub pants, nothing was fitting anymore. She was about 6 months along now and had still not told Carter. She thanked God that the scrubs were a loose fit and baggy, no one had noticed yet. She gasped and ducked behind the curtain of exam 2 as Carter came out of the suture room coming towards her. She had stayed at his apartment out of grief of the loss of her son. Alex had been shot by his father, Steve. He died in his dad's van, he was trying to kidnap him but he accidentally killed his son. She had only gone to his apartment because he knew how to deal with the loss of a child. No one even knew they were "dating", she didn't even know if they were dating, or only friends. He smiled as he had already seen her before she hid. He pulled back the curtain, and smiled bigger. "Hey, where were you, you are late." She tried to look busy taking the patient's pressures and such but wasn't doing a very good job of it. Her eyes clouded over as she thought about her life. She was destined to be alone; she lost her husband and son after being with them her whole life and now this. Maybe she was meant to be alone because she was a terrible person or maybe just a terrible mother. She had to leave, she couldn't look at Carter, and it hurt too much. She walked away without answering him.

Carter looked on confused, as Sam walked away. He didn't understand, just the other night they were laughing and she had been staying at his apartment for months now. What did he do wrong he wondered. He hadn't slept all night so he was cranky. He had worked all night to make sure if there was any change in Abby's condition, he would know about it. He was worried about his friend, sure at one time it had been more but she had gotten him through a lot over the years, now they were only friends. He walked over to thee admit desk where Susan Lewis was standing going over a patient's chart. "Any news about Abby?" He asked.

Susan looked up from the chart she was reading, "Usually there isn't any change since you asked me ten minutes ago but there is something this time. Abby's attacker, they caught him. About three hours ago, but we just heard. You will never guess who it was." Carter gave her a puzzled look. "Brian Young!"

Carter stood there thinking for a minute before remembering, "Oh! The guy who beat her up last winter? Wow, I thought he would have left her alone after what Luka did to him last time."

Susan looked at him blankly not knowing of Luka's threat. "What? Brian was found in an alley almost dead, but they saved the son of a bitch. I don't believe it; do you think Luka did it?"

"I don't know; just don't tell anyone, he told me when he was drunk, I think it is a secret." Susan nodded, "Do you want to go get coffee or something?" They walked up to the elevator together talking as they went.

Haleh saw the two doctors' "Hey, have either of you seen Sam? I wonder where she ran off to. I need to talk to her about something important." Neither Susan nor Carter knew where she went off to, but Carter told Haleh about how she was a little upset over something but he didn't know what. They all thought it strange of Sam to disappear like that.

After coffee, Susan was paged for a trauma downstairs. Carter was not needed as it was covered by Clemente and Susan. Sam saw Carter walking down the hallway and she ducked into the women's restroom nearby. Carter groaned, yelling though the door, "Come one Sam, you have to talk to me some time you can't stay mad at me. This is what happens when you work with somebody. Please talk to me, I feel bad that you're mad at me, let me explain anything I have done wrong, I bet I have an excuse for it." Wow, she must be mad, humor wasn't working with her. He pushed open the door to the bathroom, as Lydia passed by giving him a look, smiling. He walked farther inside; he stopped when he didn't hear any noise, not even a sink or a toilet. He then saw a small pool of blood by the doorway, he walked faster inside. He then saw Sam lying on the floor in a huge pool of blood, unconscious.


	3. The Way We Live

The Way We Live

Carter screamed for help, his whole world was spinning. He couldn't believe his eyes, there she was lying on the ground bleeding to death and he was worried about her not talking to him. Even though Carter was generally good under pressure, this time was different. Haleh, Lydia, Susan, and Clemente came running in the bathroom searching for the problem. Clemente called for a gurney, and a couple liters of saline, and O neg. Susan was holding Sam's hand, when she noticed. She looked at Carter's sad expression, and knew. "Haleh, we'll need an ultra sound, fetal heart monitor and page Dr. Coburn NOW!"

Haleh took another look at Sam and finally realized she was pregnant. Haleh took off running as Lydia pushed the gurney to the door. "It won't fit; you'll have to carry her."

Clemente sighed and moved closer to Sam so he could begin to lift her but as he did, Carter spoke up, "I'll do it." He swiftly but gently picked her up not minding that as he did so his pressed white button up was permanently stained red. He placed her carefully on the gurney. They quickly rolled Sam down to trauma 1 and began the IVs. Dr. Coburn came rushing down the stairs into the room. She looked at Sam, "I knew this would happen if she didn't slow down. Stubborn girl, but aren't we all." She said as she gloved up. She began pressing on Sam's abdomen. "We have to try to stop the bleeding before she goes up." Haleh and Lydia cut off her scrub pants so Coburn could tell if she could stop the bleeding. "Doesn't look good, there's at least three liters gone. I'll try; we have to move her now if we want to at least try. Let's go!"

They pushed Sam to the elevators. Luka was asked to hold the elevator. He looked at Sam's pale face and asked, "What happened? Is something wrong with the baby? Oh dear God, she does not need this, especially with what happened to Alex." He began to pray, like he had so many times in the last 24 hours. He did not get off on the OB floor; instead he went back down to the ER. He came around the corner to the Admit desk. He thought of how many lives were brought here and stayed here, and how few made it out safely. He couldn't tell if he was tired because of the lack of sleep or because he knew his life would never be the same after this ordeal.

Neela had just finished up with a patient in exam 2 when she heard a familiar voice at the admit desk. He was complaining of a possible broken hand. Frank was telling him to quiet down and take a seat from the counter. Neela walked around to the counter where she could see the front window where the patient was complaining. She looked up when the man stopped talking. "Finally get rid of him Frank." She heard the doors open to admit the patient back where they treated patients. She saw the man as he smiled devilishly at her as she realized who he was. "SHIT!" She dropped her charts and started running down the hallway unsure of what to do next. She could hear him coming after her. Yelling, "Neela! Wait I promise I won't hurt you this time, I swear. I still love you Neela!" The man almost caught her by her coat before she reached the suture room at the end of the hall and burst in, locking the door just in time. She ran around to the other door in the room and locked it too.

She pulled the blinds on both doors before she turned around to see Ray sitting up on the only bed in the room. He looked worried, "Neela, what the hell was that all about?" She backed away from the door as the man outside continued to pound on the door. Frank had good instincts about situations and had called the police and security.

"Open up little bitch! I know you're in there!" He pounded harder. Then there was silence. Neela jumped as the man started pounding on the other door.

"Neela, what the hell? Who is this guy?" He whispered when she shushed him.

"Hush, I don't want him to know someone else is in here too. I don't want him to be here at all." She looked at the calendar hanging on the wall. "What day is this?"

Confused, "The twenty second of February. What has that have to do with anything?"

She grabbed for his hand when the pounding yet increased. "Today he got out of prison. It has been fifteen years, but he got out early for good behavior they knocked five years off his sentence. Can you believe it? When are the police getting here? Oh my goodness what if he goes after Michael or worse he already has. He is visiting his aunt in Ohio but he could have found him." She was shaking now; Ray figured whoever this guy was he was defiantly dangerous. He pulled her up on the bed by him and held her; they would wait until this guy was gone.

Ray wanted to know who this guy was who was affecting Neela so bad. "Hey, so what's this guy's name?"

Neela looked at him and felt like crying, she couldn't lie to him, not anymore. "David." Ray looked at her with a shocked expression. They could hear the police arresting him. He hugged Neela tighter to him as he rocked her, soothing her to help her forget the horrors David had caused her.

Flashback

It had been an easy day for the ER, not too many crazies and only a few homeless people. Luka, Abby, Sam, Ray, Carter, Susan, and Neela were all relaxing in the lounge having a good time. Abby laughed, "Hey Luka, how old were you when you became a man?"

"Excuse me?" Luka almost choked.

"Come on me and Susan made a bet, which was the youngest to lose it? How old were you when you lost your virginity?" Abby explained.

"How'd you pick? To lose it the youngest?" Carter asked.

"Not telling!" Abby laughed.

"I picked Kovac." Susan said bluntly. Luka's face turned a crimson red. "Well, you have slept with half the hospital staff, and patients." They all laughed.

"I pick Carter." Sam said, "He seems the charmer."

"Ok, I was 19 his name was Bobby Raye, he was a cowboy." Susan clapped at herself and began laughing.

"Alright, I was 17 I took her to an abandoned warehouse just outside of town." Ray announced. Susan and Abby gave him a look that meant how romantic. "What I was in high school and I didn't have a job to pay for a motel, and I wanted some."

"What about you Luka?" Abby prodded at the very quiet doctor on the couch. She continued when he shrugged. "Fine, I was 18, his name was Richard he had greasy hair but he played football, longest 20 seconds of my life." Susan, Abby, and Neela all laughed at Abby's explanation.

"Wait Carter hasn't graced us with his answer yet." Luka stated trying to get the girls to stop pestering him.

"Alright, I was 17 she was older, and she took me to her apartment and we drank and then we had sex, I woke up the next morning to find her stuff was gone and I had crabs." Everyone laughed at Carter.

"Wow, how old was she?" Abby asked.

"25."

"I was 15; I had sex then got Alex then later got married."

"I was 22; I lost my virginity on my wedding night. We were young, she was religious and so we waited." Everyone was silent, knowing of the tragic loss of Luka's family.

Neela finally spoke. "I was 11." Susan and Abby began to clap.

"And the winner is, Neela!" Susan announced.

"I was raped." Susan stopped clapping and looked sadly at Neela. Ray sat up straighter in his chair. The whole room was silent. "He was 15, my best friend, David Burns. Funny, he burned me then beat me so bad I had to have reconstructive surgery on my skull, face, and legs. That is how I got Michael, my 13 year old son. Yes, I am 24 and I have a teenager for a kid. This game is really stupid. Do I win a prize? Something better, I haven't had sex since." Everyone was shocked that Neela even had a child. Neela walked out of the lounge almost in tears. Ray followed her.

"They didn't know Neela. Don't be so upset its fine now. He can't hurt you anymore, is he in jail?" Neela nodded, she was sobbing now. Ray took her hand and held it tight. Finally Neela broke down sobbing in his arms right there in the hallway. He held her there until her sobs subsided.

"I've never told anyone until today. My parents didn't even know. I left home shortly after. I have barely even thought of it until now. It is just really hard to believe you know? Like it's supposed to happen to other people but not you."

End Flashback

Abby could feel something in her throat. She tried to breathe in but she couldn't. She opened her eyes to a very dark room. She tried not to panic as she grabbed at her throat trying to dislodge whatever it was blocking her air. She was waving her arms franticly as she felt hands grab her hands gently and pulled them to her side. He pressed the call button he was saying something but Abby couldn't understand what. Luka was laughing as Dr. Corday rushed in, "She's awake!" He grabbed Elizabeth and hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. "Oh, and I think she doesn't like the tube down her throat. Can we get rid of that?"

Dr. Corday laughed too, as she checked Abby's chart and vitals. "Yes she is breathing fine; we can take it out now." She told Abby the usual instructions as she withdrew the tubing. After Abby's coughing fit, she could now whisper only a bit. She didn't look too happy though. She grabbed her chart off her bed and read it.

She looked at Luka who was smoothing her hair and glared. "It's missing a few things Doctor." Corday looked confused and motioned for the chart. "Like when am I going to be able to go home?" Luka frowned.

"Not for awhile, you went through a traumatic event Abby you need plenty of rest." She called as she left the room.

Luka looked down at the floor, embarrassed; Abby shot a look at him telling him to tell her what he thought. "Well, Brian still lives in your building."

"SO"

"You can't go there, you have to move anyway. He is in jail right now but he might be able to get out on bail. What if he is angry and he finds you at home?"

"He knows where I work too, do I have to quit?"

"Abby, I am worried about you."

"I am sorry, but I am feeling awful tired right now, the drugs haven't worn off." She replied curtly motioning towards the door for him to leave. He nodded and understandingly walked out. Abby couldn't roll over yet, when she moved her back and side hurt like hell. She started to cry as she thought of everything that had happened to her in the last day and a half. She cried harder when she thought of the way Luka had looked at her, with such sympathy. He treated her like a child who had been done wrongly. Her chest started to hurt and she couldn't get air in her lungs. She tried to call out but could only make a whisper. She tried to reach the call button but she couldn't find it she started to panic. She was barely breathing at all now, her eyelids felt heavy and she heard the deafening silence overwhelm her as her world faded into nothing…


	4. Not Expecting This

Not Expecting This…

Luka was dejected as he walked down the lonely corridor of the recovery ward of the hospital where he worked, and where he met Abby. As he walked he thought of nothing but sleep. Up a head was a bench about three doors down from Abby's room. He sat down and held his face in his hands. He wanted to cry, tears of joy that she was still alive but he also wanted to cry because in a way she was changed, no longer only his. But he could do neither, for he had cried so much in the last few days that he felt drained of everything that life had to offer him. He jolted up as he heard something crash to the floor in Abby's room he ran to her door and pushed through. He could see her lying on her bed, her tray of medicines on the floor and the monitors surrounding her were going insane. He screamed down the hall for help, and pushed her call button beside her. Her felt her abdomen, it was distended. She had somehow ripped her sutures out of her stomach where they had repaired it from where the scalpel had entered. Dr. Corday and a few nurses came running into the room. "What happened Luka?"

"Her abdomen is distended, she's bleeding again we need to operate now." He could hear himself speaking the words he did not know he formed.

"Kit, ready the OR we have to move now!" A few nurses and Luka pushed Abby's bed to the elevator as Dr. Corday ran ahead to scrub in. When they got to the operating room it was ready for Abby. Luka hurriedly changed into different scrubs and put his mask on, hating to be away from Abby for too long. He rushed back into the room where they already had cut her open to repair the damage once again.

Carter had stayed at the hospital the last couple of nights sitting by Sam as she was sleeping. They were able to save the baby, his baby, their baby. He laughed as he was thumbing through baby name books. Sam had briefly woken up since the ordeal. Carter had only seen his son through a window, the baby was born prematurely so they had to keep a close eye on him, but they all expected him to come through. At the slight sound of his chuckle Sam' s eyes fluttered open to see Carter sitting on a chair pouring over the 100 best baby names. She felt her stomach; it was obvious she was no longer pregnant. "Carter, is he alright? Where is he? I have to see him. He must be so scared." She tried to sit up, Carter dropped his book realizing she was awake and held her hand.

"Its alright, he was about 2 and a half months early, but we think he'll make it. He's fine he's sleeping in the nursery. No, you can't sit up. Dr. Coburn had to perform an emergency C-section." Sam seemed to try to relax.

"He was about four months early though. Unless I got the dates mixed up." Carter smiled.

"So how long have you known and didn't tell me?"

Sam laughed, "I didn't tell you because I knew that this was too quick for us. I mean a baby? It is a lot to take on Carter, and you don't deserve me doing this to you."

Carter looked confused, "You doing this to me? I did this to you!" He laughed, "I mean I happened to be there. And I want this, I want us to be together and raise this baby." He smoothed her messy hair down, "Sam, I love you. And the thought that I almost lost you, kills me inside." She motioned for him to climb in the bed with her. He did and then he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"I love you too Carter." She held him tight. "When can I see our son?"

"Sam, Carter, he's waking up." An OB nurse laughed at them. "Come on sweetie I'll help you down, you'll be sore for quite a while sugar." The nurse helped Sam into her wheelchair and pushed her towards the nursery.

Three weeks later, Tony Gates reached over and hit the snooze button on his alarm clock as it screeched it was time to wake up. He glanced over to the other side of his bed and saw a very pretty young girl lying there. He smiled as he gently shook her awake. She pushed him away and tried to go back to sleep. He stood up and walked to the other side of his bed so he could see her face. "Come on Danielle. Wake up; you're going to be late for school." He gently coaxed his daughter out of bed. Whenever she had a nightmare during the night she would crawl in bed with him. She was 13 now, and she did it about twice a week. And the other nights she had him sleep in her room with her on a very uncomfortable futon. He loved having her near but he hated getting her up in the morning. She slowly crawled out of his bed and sleepily walked down the hall to her room to get dressed for school. He laughed as he heard her groggily mumbling something that sounding like it's too early for school. He went over to his dresser and found a sweater and jeans and pulled them on. He grabbed his keys and shoes and socks and walked out to the living room to put them on the couch. He walked over to the stove in the kitchen and started to make eggs. He picked up his daughter's book bag and put it on the couch by the door. He found her shoes and her textbook and placed them there too. He went to the fridge and poured juice for both of them. He finished making the eggs and toast as she was walking in to the kitchen wearing jeans and a blue sweetheart shirt with her long blonde hair straight and half up. She looked beautiful just like her mother. He put the food on the table and sat down. They held hands as he said grace, and then they talked about how they were both excited to start the day. She was in eighth grade this year and she was going to walk over to the hospital where Tony worked after school with some friends so he could take them to the movies and out for coffee. "Oh and I almost forgot," She went to her room and came back with present wrapped with polka dotted paper and ribbons. "Happy Birthday dad!" She sang as she kissed him on the cheek.

He smiled awkwardly and looked at the calendar he had forgotten his own birthday. "Yeah I forgot. How old am I now?" He laughed as he opened the package to reveal a card with an old man in a rocker that said how does it feel to be over the hill? "Okay, I am not over the hill I am only thirty thank you." Inside was a button up shirt with blue and brown stripes.

"I thought you could wear it today. Well go on, put it on." He smiled as he pulled off his sweater and tossed it on the floor and put on the button up over his wife beater. He spun around for approval. "Very nice, maybe you'll finally get lucky and I won't be the girl in your bed tonight." She laughed as she picked up the dishes and put them in the sink. He sat there silent with a gaping mouth.

"You are too young to talk like that. Let's go you're going to be late." They walked out the door.

Later as Tony was walking into the Doctor's lounge, he smiled at Luka trying to make coffee on his own. Tony walked over and helped. "So, how is Abby?" He asked casually.

"She's almost fine now; she doesn't talk to me though. She's still living with me. I hide all the newspapers so she can't find a place of her own. I am worried about her she doesn't talk to anyone. She has another appointment today counseling and then a wound check for her back. They have to run tests for AIDS and other diseases, I know she's scared but she won't talk about it." He looked down at the floor, trying to change the subject before he explained too much he asked, and "So how are you coping with a teenager, I hear they're difficult."

"It's hard; this morning in the car we had a little talk about boys. She wants to invite one to go with her friends to the movies tonight. We do a thing where they sit a few rows up and I pretend I am invisible." He laughed.

"How is she since the…" His question faded, Tony knowing the answer.

"Since she was attacked, she hasn't been sleeping well. She thinks her mother's boyfriend might come back; apparently he has a gun collection and a bad grudge against me. She has nightmares and most of the time she sleeps with me." He drank his coffee and put on his lab coat. "I forgot it was my birthday and she got me this." He pointed out his shirt. Luka nodded his approval.

"Luka, Tony we need some attendings out here, double trauma coming in." Chuny announced as they walked out of the lounge. The two doctors ran down the hall to help.

"Hey Carter, how are you doing?" Ray asked as Carter walked past the admit desk of the ER.

"Oh, I'm good. I just came down for a little air. Sam is fine she's sleeping by him right now. Ben's been doing fine, he's lungs are fully developed and they took him out of the incubator. His heart is functioning and he has regular bowel sounds and movement. He is probably going to be discharged at the end of the week."

"Wow, congratulations! So are you guys ready for Ben to come home? Like do you guys have stuff and things?" He asked.

"Actually no, we don't have anything. Sam lost all Alex's stuff in the fire so Ben has to start from scratch, so we have nothing. We are going to go shopping for everything tomorrow I think. She wants to decorate the nursery in ducks or something, I want boats and cars."

"No ducks, that's gay." Ray laughed as Carter walked outside for fresh air.

Abby walked slowly towards the hospital trying to harden herself enough to go in. She was still in pain from her back and side so she wasn't cleared enough to go back to work just yet. She was here for a follow-up exam. She had been putting it off for weeks but Luka insisted she went. She tried to fake a smile when he was around but it was hard. She didn't want him to think of her as weak, so she pretended to be strong but inside her heart was breaking. She slightly smiled when she thought of Luka, he was sweet. This morning she saw him tear up the classifieds of the newspaper. She suspected it was for her. She loved Luka but she tensed up whenever he was near. This was the first time she had been out of the apartment without him since the attack. She hadn't been to her apartment either. But one day all her stuff ended up at Luka's apartment. She knew he had packed it up for her so she wouldn't have to.

She walked through the ambulance bay doors, and most of the doctor's and nurses there who knew who all stopped and looked at her with knowing and sympathetic looks. Haleh was the first to come up to her. "Hey darling, Luka told us you were coming in. you look stiff walking do you want me to get you a wheelchair?" Abby tried to smile and shook her head no. She walked to the elevator as she saw Luka get in. They were the only two people in the elevator when the doors closed. Abby was still a little jumpy when the lights flickered.

"Maintenance is working on the electrical. They've been doing that all day."

Abby screamed as the lights shut off and the elevator screeched to a halt. Without thinking she was in Luka's arms. He couldn't see her but he could feel her. He held her tight but not too tight. This was the most she had let him touch her since the attack. He savored it, the smell of her hair and the feeling of her in his arms again. He was beaming when the lights turned on and the elevator started up again. Abby didn't let go though. She stood there, no longer startled from the lights. Luka did not mind, he reached over and pressed the button to stop the elevator and held onto her for as long as she would let him.

When she finally let go of him, she looked up into his eyes, "I love you so much Luka." And at that the she started the elevator and got off at the Medicine ward, leaving a shocked Luka behind her as she walked down the hallway truly smiling for the first time in weeks.


	5. Silence

Silence

"Ok, you can put your clothes back and sit up; I'll be right back I just have to send this blood to the lab." Dr. Smith smiled politely as she spoke to Abby. She sat up and stiffly started to put her clothes back on as the doctor was leaving. Her back still hurt from all the stitches they had to put in. She was glad to finally have them out. She knew there would be loads of scars and she thanked God that she couldn't see them daily, but she could still feel them. She pinched herself, trying not to let herself think about what he did to her. What he took from her, she was glad when the doctor came back in to go over things with her.

"So, what kind of labs are you getting?" The doctor's smile faded at Abby's question.

"Well, Dr. Lockhart, with rape cases we cover all the bases. I ordered syphilis, herpes, AIDS, and HIV testing, as well as a pregnancy just in case."

Abby laughed at the last test. "I'm not pregnant" she stood up gathering all her belongings together. "I'm a doctor I think I would have picked up the signs. I'm not pregnant." She thanked the doctor. "When can I get the results?"

"Well, I can try to get them in about three or four hours, I can have someone call you at home."

"No, I will help out a little downstairs, I can drive home with Luka if I wait. Just page me and I'll come up." Dr. Smith agreed.

Abby got off the elevator as Neela was getting in. "Hello Abby. How have you been? Luka told me you were here, are you staying long?" Even Neela was awkward around her, she wanted to scream.

"A few hours, I'm going to wait for Luka." Purposely avoiding her first question. She walked off in search of something to keep her occupied. She walked to the Admit desk, trying to ignore the stares and whispers. She saw Ray working at a computer. "Hey, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing." He checked his watch. "I get off in about ten minutes, how long you here for?"

"About forever, I'm waiting for Luka."

"You want to get some coffee, talk or something." He smiled at her knowing she probably needed a friend, besides maybe he could ask her about Neela.

"Sure, sounds great. I'll meet you in the lounge in about ten." She started walking aimlessly around when she saw Morris trying to talk to a hysteric Spanish woman. She walked down the hall and saw the light on in the suture room. As she walked inside she saw Carter sitting at the desk reading an article in a magazine. "Hey."

Carter jumped not knowing she was there and quickly shut the magazine and stuffed it under some papers. "Abby, what are you doing here; you're supposed to be resting."

"I am supervising you, making sure you're not looking at porn while you're girlfriend is at home nursing your baby." She tried to move the papers so she could see the cover. "How are they by the way? Congratulations, I haven't seen you since you became a daddy." She laughed as she finally got the magazine out of his hands. Right there on the cover was what he didn't want her to see. It read, 'Man out on bail after brutally raping a doctor.' She looked up at Carter who was staring at the floor. "He's out on bail? What the hell? You've got to be kidding me!" She turned quiet as she flipped the pages to the actual article.

'A local area man, Brian Young sources say was separated from his wife after having beaten her beyond recognition. The doctor who handled her case, safely place Mrs. Young in an unknown facility. Brian did not want his punching bag to be taken away from him so he somehow snuck into the doctor's apartment which was neighboring his own, and brutally raped her, beat her and carved a message into her body. Sources say that the doctor acted as if nothing had happened and went into work, wearing the same clothes from the previous day. At the hospital where she works, she was stabbed by a drugged patient.

The case has been suspended following Brian's brief stay in another local hospital due to a beating in an alley. The judge has yet to confirm whether or not the case will be dropped…'

"DROPPED?" She grabbed the magazine back from Carter when he tried to take it away. She stormed out of the suture room and towards the admit desk. "Where's Luka?" She tried to seem calm. Jerry didn't answer right away so she continued her search. With Carter trailing behind her she found Luka in the lounge drinking coffee reviewing charts. "Did you know about this? Oh, out better yet, did you do this? Dammit!" She slammed the magazine down on the table. Luka was now standing trying to calm her down.

"Abby, Abby, ABBY! Now calm down, it won't do you any good to get excited. Where did you find this?" He tried to stop her arms from flailing at him. He shot a look at Carter, knowing.

"Where did I find this? Shouldn't you be worried about this? They are dropping the case! That means game over for me and Joyce! He'll find her and he'll kill her, I know it! And me? I have to live in the same building as this bastard! Next time, let me handle this, OK?" She was practically screaming at Luka as he stood there and took it.

But at the last comment. "WHAT? YOU CANNOT BE SERIOUSLY THINKING OF STILL LIVING THERE? We have talked about it, you are staying with me. It is not safe there with him. I can keep you safe, if you let me. Abby, please think about it, I can keep you safe, away from him, I promise." He tried to walk towards her now to try to comfort her but she backed away.

Then, she said something that literally broke his heart. "What like you did when he raped me?" With that, she walked out of the lounge leaving a shocked Carter, and a heartbroken Luka behind her. She stormed out of the ambulance bay doors across the street; she still had to wait for her results. She took a glance at her watch and sighed it had only been about forty minutes. She walked into the Jumbo Mart and sat down. About five minutes later she was joined by Ray.

"Hey, I saw you come over, figured you wanted to talk."

"Yeah, about that how many rooms do you have in your's and Neela's apartment?" Ray raised his eyebrows quizzically.

Sam was ecstatic as she packed up all of Ben's clothes and toys to go home. "Hey little buddy, as soon as daddy gets here we'll get to go home. Would you like that? Huh little whittle baby?" She was speaking baby talk when Carter walked in.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. Luka needed someone to talk to." He picked up Ben and put him in his car seat.

"Really? What about?"

"Oh, nothing just Abby is defiantly not over it, I mean I don't blame her it's only been three weeks, but give the guy a break. She told him it was his fault she was raped."

"WOW!" Sam exclaimed. Carter nodded. "Hey, so we're all set, I signed the papers and got the certificate right here." She handed him the envelope. Excited, Carter opened it up and looked right up at Sam surprised but happy. There it read under infant's name 'Benjamin Joshua Alexander Carter.' "He took my name, wow. I was hoping but….thank you." He kissed her affectionately.

Abby and Ray sat and talked for about an hour and a half discussing things, before her beeper went off. "Shit, I guess it's the moment of truth." She laughed. At this point she really did not care whether or not she had anything. She had given up on her life ever returning to normal again. She walked back to the hospital, got on the elevator and got off on the Medicne floor. She slowly walked to Dr. Smith's office bracing herself. Yet, she was still shocked when she got the news.

"Abby, have a seat," she did, thinking the worst. "I wanted to tell you in person. Abby, you're pregnant." Abby's reaction was different than what the doctor expected. She expected tears, shock, emotion but Abby just stared.

"Alright." She said as she got up and walked out of the office. She got on the elevator and got off on OB. She saw Dr. Coburn right off, they were old friends. "Hi, so you started your own private practice right?" She nodded. "Do you think you could be my OB?"

Dr. Coburn said yes knowing how hard the situation was for her assuming it was Brian's. Abby thanked her and set up an appointment for Monday with her.

After the hospital she rode the EL to Luka's apartment where all her stuff was at. She started packing right off. She thought she heard the door but wasn't sure, she kept packing. She had finished in the kitchen and living room but now the hardest part the bedroom. She thought of all the times she and Luka had made passionate love in his bed, in his arms as she sat on the bed. She started to cry, they had made love just that morning, before the coffee and work and before she was raped and almost died. She was almost sobbing now. Luka could hear her; he automatically sat down beside her and held her as she cried even though she was leaving. She took a deep breath and wiped her eyes; she stood up and faced him. "I'm living with Neela and Ray; they never killed anybody on our first date." She started packing again. She came to a drawer they shared, the sock drawer. She knew it looked stupid she knew what pairs were hers. But she took a pair of his anyway. She finished packing her clothes and bathroom items. He sat their on the bed they had shared in the months she lived their and the nights she visited.

She thought of how if she had committed to Luka, she would have lived with him permanently before she was attacked, then it wouldn't have happened. There was a knock on the door, she knew who it was, and Luka did not move to answer it. She opened the door to see Ray and Neela with helping hands. They were moving boxes of Abby's into Ray's car as Abby finished packing up her stuff.

After about thirty minutes of moving, they were done and Ray was in the warm car. Neela was in the hallway waiting for Abby to say goodbye to Luka. She walked back into the bedroom, "Luka, this is something I have to do. I am sorry. But we're just too different and I need to sort some things through."

She thought he wasn't going to say anything. She turned to leave, "Can we make it? Is there a chance that you still love me? After you sort things out, can we try again? Because I won't stop loving you, I can't." She shook her head no as she walked out the door.

She didn't want him to know she was pregnant; she was about three weeks along. That meant it was either Luka's or Brian's, it was a 50/50 chance. She cried herself to sleep that night, her back cold, missing Luka's embrace at night where he held on till morning, like he was afraid she wasn't going to be there when he woke up. She hadn't felt that since the attack, she wouldn't let him. But now the first night in her new apartment after she had just left him, that was all she wanted. Her body ached for his touch, the smell of his hair and the look in his eyes when he told her he loved her, she cried harder than she ever had before.


	6. The Secrets We Keep

The Secrets We Keep

Abby had been living with Neela and Ray for two and a half months. She could already tell how much weight she had gained. She was glad that right now it was still easy to hide her pregnancy from the world, but specifically Luka. She had not even told Neela, her best friend or Ray her other roommate. She had decided she would tell them soon because they all lived together and they would figure it out soon enough anyway. Even though it was starting to warm up in Chicago she wore sweaters or hoodies to work, because she said she was cold. She woke up with the sudden and violent urge to pee. She rushed to the bathroom but Ray was in the shower, but the door was unlocked. She walked in anyway. He opened the shower curtain a little bit so he could see who had come in. He closed it as soon as he realized it was Abby using the restroom. "Sorry, had to pee!" She yelled loud enough so he could hear. "Sorry I'm not Neela and I am not going to climb in with you." She spoke normal pitch as he heard the whole thing because he had turned the water off.

"What's that supposed to mean? I do not like Neela." He scoffed at the idea.

"Oh, my bad." He stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist as she was washing her hands. She laughed out loud now. He looked at her and gave her a confused expression. "What? I just thought with your charm, you'd be… I don't know bigger." She was laughing harder now.

All of a sudden she stopped laughing and barely made it to the toilet in time to puke her guts out. He walked over to her and pulled back her hair as she continued to puke. "I thought as much." He told her as she sat up wiping excess puke from her mouth. "You're pregnant."

She looked very tired, her eyes were now red, and she bit her lip to keep from crying. She hadn't told anybody yet. "Is it that obvious?" She walked out of the bathroom and almost knocked Neela over. Neela sent a questioning look to both of them thinking the worst.

"I had no idea. I must be oblivious then."

"God, you know too?" She looked behind her at Ray, "Who else did you tell?"

"I didn't tell anyone, she is smart you know, she's a doctor. How long did you think you could hide it?"

Neela had a look of disappointment on her face thinking that Abby and Ray were sleeping together, and Ray and Abby talking about the baby, thinking Neela knew too.

"Could we just keep this a secret please? I don't want Luka to know. It would kill him, not knowing if it's his or not. I mean I'm only about four months along."

"What? You've been sleeping with Ray for Four months now?" Neela exclaimed confusing the people around her. Ray began laughing hard. Abby gave her an are you stupid look.

"Neela, I'm pregnant and Ray and I NEVER even touched. He's all yours." She patted Neela on the back as she smacked Ray for laughing at her expense.

There was a package at the front desk for her when Abby arrived at work that morning. She was just about to open it when a trauma victim came in with trouble breathing. Luka was the attending physician on the case when she helped wheel the gurney in. He started calling out orders and nurses began to rush around gathering everything he needed. "Mr. Lang, can you hear me?" He asked the patient. About forty minutes later the labs arrived. She took a look at the chest x-ray.

"Luka, his heart is gathering fluid, he'll be fine." He grabbed the x-ray and put it on the light source and rechecked it not taking into account what Abby had just told him.

"Alright set up for a…" Abby walked out of the room, Luka followed suit. She turned around to face him in the hallway.

"What the hell? I just told you what was wrong and instead of trusting me who by the way was correct, you took five extra minutes to examine them yourself and then thought the same damn thing I did. Look, I know we have some differences here but we have to be able to do this, work here together." She yelled at him.

"Dr. Lockhart, you are the resident I am the attending. I assess the case and then I do what is needed. But we will not have to deal with this tension any longer." He started to walk back into the trauma room.

"What does that mean?" She followed him in.

"I am leaving. I have volunteered to help out with Doctors Without Borders, I will be going to Europe for two months. Who knows? I might stay depending on how I like it. Besides, I have nothing here for me anymore."

Abby was shocked. She loved this man, and now he was leaving? She slammed down the chart she was holding and walked out. Luka sighed and focused on the patient at hand.

Luka was leaving today, she thought as she got out of bed two weeks after he told her he as leaving. She was four and half months pregnant now. No one besides Dr. Coburn, Neela, herself, and Ray knew about this baby, she wanted that to stay that way. As she walked into the lounge that day at the end of her shift to change and go home she saw Luka cleaning out his locker. "Hey," she said, maybe I should tell him, she thought. He looked up at her from where he was bending down. "I'm…We should talk, I'm…um well, there's this thing I want to tell you. I um umm…I'm…sor-ry." She couldn't tell him, she couldn't get the words out. "For everything I said to you, the awful things. Let's be friends." She was embarrassed now; she gathered her things and left the room. Luka was confused not thinking anything of it.

Ray met Abby outside to take her home. "Hey, did you tell him?" She shook her head no quietly. "Awe, come on Abby he needs to know, it might be his." They climbed into the car. He started it and started down the street. "I know if there was a woman whom I loved with all my being and she was raped and pregnant, and there was a chance it was mine…Even if it turned out to be not to be mine, I would love it as it were mine. That's all I'm saying."

They turned down their street. "How do you know he still loves me?"

"I can tell."

Tony was working a late shift when he got a phone call at the desk. "This is Tony." He answered.

The voice on the other end sounded like a really pissed off man. "Gates? You got my girl? I'm coming for her; I can hear the sound of her breathing down the hall." Click. He yelled shit dropped the phone, ran towards the lounge and got his keys. He drove as fast as he could to his apartment. Thinking the whole way there that if something happened to his little girl he would never be able to forgive himself.

He didn't remember if he shut the car off or closed his door but he didn't care, as he ran up the stairs to the apartment he shared with his only daughter. When he got to the door it was already open. He ran inside his living room and kitchen was trashed as far as he could see. He walked towards her bedroom it was perfect, not a thing was touched. He walked closer to her bed and saw she was fast asleep, he sighed a huge sigh of relief. He checked the whole apartment and started cleaning up. He laughed at how deep of a sleeper she was, she had slept through the whole thing. He finally sat on the couch and cried out his frustrations. He couldn't help but feel like he had failed her, at least nothing had happened to her. He then fell asleep thinking of all the horrible things that could have happened and how long it would have been before he knew anything was wrong.

"I am just glad you do not do this." Neela explained again to Ray about why she was not mad or upset at Abby for not telling Luka.

"I don't understand, don't you want them to be happy, she is your friend."

"What am I supposed to do? He's gone, might not even come back Ray. I am supposed to write it in a letter. It will read 'Dear Luka, as a friend I thought you should know that Abby is pregnant and it could be yours. Love, Neela'" she picked up her coffee and paid for it at the vendor outside the hospital.

Ray tried to keep up with her as she walked back inside the hospital. "Wouldn't you want to know?"

"He has been gone barely a month, let it go. He'll be back soon and she's showing now. She's about five months along maybe when or if he comes back he'll figure it out. My advice, leave it be, please." Neela pushed past him on her way to see a patient she had left to go get coffee.

"Hey, is that girl complaining of stomach pain still in 3?" Neela asked Abby as she handed her the chart nodding yes and smiling. They both walked towards the curtain area where there patient was. Abby pulled the curtain back to reveal a little girl. "Honey, how old are you?"

"I'm Mary Beth, I'm eleven, what's your name?" she asked sweetly.

"I'm Dr. Lockhart, and this is Dr. Rasgotra. We are here to help you feel better honey. So, where does it hurt?" She pointed to her stomach. "Ok, how long have you had it?"

"It just started today. I have been puking all day." She explained.

"Ok, Mary Beth, have you started your period yet?"

"Yes, two years ago. I haven't had it in a couple months. I don't know how long I haven't had it but it's been awhile."

"Ok, we're going to need to do a few blood tests rule out the flu, and other common viruses, and we're going to get you set up for an ultrasound here soon. But Mary Beth I have one more question. Have you ever had sex?"

Abby was surprised she didn't have to explain what sex was to a little eleven year old girl. "Yes, Doctor. My sister's boyfriend he wanted to but I didn't like him, but I was curious. What does that have anything to do with why my stomach hurts?" She had answered her own question.

Abby and Neela were walking out of the room as a nurse was taking down orders. The nurse left to drop the blood and urine at the lab. "Can you believe it? An eleven year old girl having sex. Unbelievable I just can't imagine. I have a feeling her sister isn't going to be too happy."

Abby was a little annoyed by how Neela was looking at the situation. "Well, it was only the one time. I feel bad for her; she is probably going to have a baby at eleven."

"Well, she could always abort it."

"Neela! She's eleven; I doubt her parents will want her too. My goodness, please don't talk about that around me. It makes me uncomfortable." Abby said.

Tony overheard everything. "Why does talking about abortion make you uncomfortable?" He asked.

Now Abby was sweating it, "Because maybe I'm a devout catholic."

"No, Catholics go to church, you work every Sunday." Tony laughed and walked away.

"You don't think he thinks something's up?" Neela asked as she and Abby walked down the hall together. Abby shook her head no.

Later, Abby got the lab results back on Mary Beth. She grabbed Neela and they walked back to curtain area 3 where she was. There was a girl and a guy sitting by her bed now, she was asleep. The guy pulled them close by him in the hallway, "Hey, is she…you know?"

Abby laughed, "You're the sister's boyfriend hey?" She snickered more. "Boy how old are you? What 14, 15, old enough to know not to have sex with an 11 year old girl?" She walked back towards Mary Beth and asked her sister to leave, "Mary Beth, I'm sorry but you're pregnant, that's why your stomach feels different. Does it feel like a herd of butterflies are in your stomach, all the time?" She nodded. "Alright, so we're going to send you up to the floor of the hospital where they take care of mommies and babies before you have it. Is that okay?" She asked. The little girl nodded sadly.

"You aren't going to tell him are you?" Abby said no. "Good he'll kill me if he knew. So would my sister. Thank you for everything Dr. Lockhart."

Neela took her to OB and they met up at the desk. "So what's on your mind?" She asked Abby.

"I'm going to tell him, when he comes back. I know that he won't kill me so that's nice." She laughed. "But seriously, I think he'd want to know. Too bad I'm four months pregnant and he didn't know before then."

Later that night, when Ray and Neela were asleep and Abby was at the store, the phone rang. Neela got up to get it. "Hello," She answered tiredly.

"Hello, Neela is that you?" Luka asked on the other line. Neela replied yes. "I know this is weird for you, you probably don't want to be in the middle. But, how is she? I'm afraid she'll hang up on me if I call her directly. I'm worried about her, is she still in counseling?" He asked.

"Luka, she's fine, happy kind of. She is doing better. But, I think she misses you. When are you coming home?" Luka laughed.

"Soon, I think. She misses me?"

"Yes, I think so; she just won't admit it to anyone."

They said their goodbyes and got off the phone. Luka picked up his bags and put them in the trunk of the taxi and smiled. He was so happy he had decided to come back sooner, he missed Abby so much. He grabbed his bags when the taxi pulled up in front of his building. He walked inside his apartment laid down his bags and coat and was laughing at himself. He was hungry but he had nothing there. He didn't mind so he lay down on his bed and fell asleep thinking of her laugh. The way she laughed at things that half the time was not funny. He was glad she was doing better, but he was even happier that she had missed him.


	7. Nightmares

Nightmares

"No…No…NO!" Abby screamed as she sat up covered in her own sweat. She had another nightmare. She hadn't been able to sleep soundly since the attack. She knew there were all kinds of rumors going around the ER she thought about a few of them as she got up to get some coffee. She hated going to sleep knowing she was probably going to be awakening soon from nightmares. She looked at the clock and groaned, she still had three hours before her shift began. She got dressed pulled her hair back, grabbed her coat, keys and shoes before heading out the door. She didn't care if she was early she would try to walk slowly. She stopped in at the Jumbo Mart to get some coffee. Her morning had not started well but then she remembered she couldn't have coffee, doctor's orders. She was now pissed as she entered the ambulance bay doors. She saw people staring at her knowing she was about two and a half hours early for work. She got ready for the day in the lounge and started to see patients to keep her mind of off coffee. She hadn't really thought of it before but she was now certain she was addicted to coffee. She thought the day couldn't get worse until she felt sick, horribly sick. She tried to eat a bagel and she puked that right up. She was getting even more pissed off at everybody asking her how she was doing. She wanted to scream at them and make them cry, she laughed at her insane work ethics.

At the front desk she was still charting from last night, she looked at the clock she had been on for about five hours and they did not have a single patient. They cleared the board about two or three hours before. She was so bored, and sick she couldn't see straight. "Hey, why don't you go grab some sleep?" He cautiously offered, scared she was going to bite his head off.

"Nope, I'm fine, any more gay-ass suggestions from the peanut gallery?" She asked without looking up from her chart.

Tony laughed at their exchange of words until Abby turned and gave him the dirtiest look he had ever gotten from a woman. Abby took her charts and left to go find some quiet from stupid guys. She hated guys she found out all they were good for is getting a girl pregnant and leaving. She had begun to get bitter through this whole ordeal. She had to give up coffee and the man she loved all because of Brian. She walked into exam 4 and threw the charts she was working with on the ground with a thud. She hit the wall with her fist and started crying.

She was never much of a crier when she was young but now it seemed the only thing to do. She remembered how caring Luka had been at times. She remembered how when the surgeons wanted to know how deep the cuts were inside her so they had to do a vaginal exam. Luka held her hand as she just stared into his eyes, not showing any emotion. For the first few weeks she had barely spoke to anyone but him. She knew she loved him, she just didn't know how to tell him this important news. She stood up, wiped her tears and sat down on the bed. She hadn't picked the charts up off the ground. She was staring at the charts on the floor when the door opened. Walking in came, none other than Luka Kovac. He had trouble opening the door due to the charts in front of it. He slipped in, and bent down to pick them up. She watched him silently as he bent down and started piling them on one after another. He stood back up and put them on the table next to her.

She smiled at him as he asked how she was. "Well, I think I'm fine, but it's really just a day to day thing."

"And today?" He asked sweetly.

"So far not so good, until about a minute ago." She stood up and was facing him, "You see there is this sexy, tall, dark, Croatian man who caught my eye." She was fingering his lapel now. "You better watch out, you have some competition, he's a doctor you know."

"Oh is he now?" He wrapped his arms around her. "I hear he has a sexy accent as well." She smiled, as he lifted her off her feet as he hugged her and swung her around. "I've missed you Abby." He whispered into her ear. "I love you, but the question is do you still love me?" He asked as he set her back down.

"Oh dear." She said as she ran out of the room holding her stomach, with a hand over her mouth towards the bathroom. He sighed as he walked out of the exam room towards the admit desk.

"Wow, what'd you say to her, it must have made her sick." Tony laughed as he heard the bathroom door slam closed behind Abby's retreating figure.

After Abby finished throwing up the little she had managed to keep down that day, she splashed water onto her face. Neela walked in, took one look at her and laughed. "So, have you seen Luka, I hear he's back."

Abby rushed back into the stall to empty her stomach even more. Neela was having a hardy laugh now. Abby came back out, "Ok, yes I realize this is humorous, but please don't laugh at me. I don't know what to do."

"Here's an idea tell him. He deserves to know. She patted her back before she left. After puking once more, Abby went back out into the hallway. She saw Luka leaning against the wall outside the restroom.

"How you feeling?" He asked not looking at her, thinking that her puking was a reflex after his question.

"Fine." The truth was, she was a little shaken up. "I think I'm coming down with something, I might just go home." She was wringing her hands out of nervousness. "I'm going to find Kerry and tell her." He stopped her by softly grabbing her arm.

"Abby, are you sure you're alright? You look…different." He pointed out as his eyes scanned over her body. _I'm pregnant!_ She nodded as she wrapped her arms around herself trying to hide her recent weight gain. She walked off down the hall to find Kerry. When she found her she explained to her about her coming down with something and she let her off.

She walked to the lounge to get her coat and things, she opened the door and walked over to her locker. She could hear someone making out on the sofa and laughed as she walked out the door of the lounge, calling "Way to go Ray, I knew Neela would come around." She closed the door behind her.

She walked around to the front of the admit desk to sign out. "Frank, I'm going home!" She yelled as he tried to get her to do something for him. Everyone had noticed how much crankier she had gotten out of the blue. They all thought that she was only missing Luka but now that he was back they figured she would be better.

"Hey, Abby! Wait up." Luka called after her. He grabbed his coat and trailed behind her. "I'll take you home, I have my car."

She looked at him strangely. "I thought you were on tonight?"

"No, my shifts don't start until next week, I was here talking to management about getting my job back." He laughed as he led her to the drink vendor, "Umm, two coffees please."

She groaned as she corrected him, "One coffee," _I'm pregnant_ "and one hot chocolate please."

Now it was his turn to look confused, "You stopped drinking coffee?" He took the drinks he was offered and headed towards the car with Abby leading the way. "Why are you not drinking coffee? That is so not like you."

"Because I am sick, I need a good nights rest before I have to work again it really isn't a big deal." She climbed into the passenger seat. She took the hot chocolate and sipped it carefully not to burn her mouth. They started down the road, and came to a complete stop in the road amidst a traffic jam. "So, how was your trip?" She asked trying to downsize the amount of awkwardness in the car.

He told her everything, how he helped a family get back on their feet after all being sick and the various patients he had helped. They sat there in the traffic jam for about twenty minutes before finally getting to go. They talked the whole ride about anything; they never ran out of things to say. It was almost like nothing had changed between them, if only it were true. They pulled up before the building she lived in, "So, are Ray and Neela working tonight?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I'm a big girl, I think I can handle it." She smirked.

"You sure? You could always stay with me if you want." He looked her in the eyes to show her he meant it. She was always welcome.

"Thanks Luka, but I really I'm fine."

"At least let me walk you to your door." She agreed and they headed up. They ended up at her door, and he leaned down and kissed her, she wrapped her arms around his neck as the kiss deepened. She pushed him away slightly smiling.

"Hold that thought" she said as she opened the door to her apartment and went into her room. She took off her coat and went to the closet. She opened it and gasped, there was Brian smiling at her. As soon as she opened the door, his hand was over her mouth. She tried to struggle against him but he was twice her size. He slammed her on the bed and locked the door. She was stunned, he hit her over the head, and she began to get dizzy. "I heard you have happy news. My dear, haven't' you gotten chunky since the last time I saw you. I saw you at the hospital, getting the tests, and the results. We're going to have a baby, aren't you happy? We're going to be a family at last. Good thing we're in love." He kissed her mouth forcefully.

Luka heard talking in Abby's bedroom. He rushed to the room and opened the door. He saw Abby standing there, stunned. "He was here."

Thinking she had had another daydream he pulled her close. "Okay, it's alright, it's over now."

"NO, Luka he was here. Right here. He knows where I live, he said he saw me at the hospital, he's been following me." She said.

He walked farther into her room and looked out the window, there was nothing there. He looked at her again and did not smile. He grabbed a suitcase out of the closet next to him and laid it on the bed, "You're staying with me tonight. Pack, now." He walked closer to her. She began to pack franticly.

The ride to Luka's apartment, the apartment where they had previously lived together was silent. Luka was pissed and Abby worried and frantic. They both were calming down. They got to the apartment and Luka carried her bags in. He walked to the kitchen as she was using the restroom. He called Ray and Neela at the hospital to tell them. They were working all night so they wouldn't be home for awhile, they called the cops to go and check out the place. Ray made sure that Abby was staying somewhere safe, which made Luka a little nervous thinking something was between Abby and Ray.

Abby walked out of the bathroom and saw Luka making dinner as he talked on the phone. "I didn't want to make you wait for food by ordering it, so I made breakfast for dinner." She laughed as he served her plate up for her. They both sat at the table together talking. After dinner, they sat on the couch together. "So, I don't want this night to be a waste." _I'm pregnant. _"Maybe we can still have fun." He smiled, not quite thinking on the same level as she was. She ran her fingers down the buttons on his shirt. She had a devious look on her face as he finally got what she wanted to do. He picked her up off the couch and carried her to the bedroom. He laid her down carefully and started kissing her neck as she unbuttoned his shirt. He slipped his shirt off, and was wearing a white tank top which was quickly thrown aside as well.

Ray hung up the phone looking dazed after his conversation with the police. Neela was standing beside him holding his hand. "Did they catch him?"

He shook his head sadly, "They can't look for him without any proof. They won't send anybody over there to check it out either. I'm just glad that she is staying at Luka's tonight. Who knows maybe she'll tell him, and at least she'll be safe." He pulled her hand up to his mouth and kissed it softly. They both had rounds to take care of. Everyone was worried about how Abby was handling this situation. Dr. Weaver felt guilty for letting her go home early.

Tonight was Dr. Carter's first day back since his son was born and he was not happy that it had to be night of worry for his friend. Sam was coming back at the end of the month. Their son, Ben was doing great at home and was almost sleeping through the nights. He loved his son, and Sam. It was a pretty slow night for the ER. Not a single patient worth fretting about. They were all drunk or weak and dizzy all over. He scoffed as he found a jewelry website. He scrolled down the pages through all the engagement rings that were not making him jump for joy. He laughed imagining Sam wearing something so ugly, and cheap looking. He was going to get her something that would make her arm ache from carrying such a huge rock. He was so interested in his daydream that he didn't notice Sam come up from behind. "Hey, I heard it was slow tonight, so Ben and I wanted to come see Daddy."

Carter quickly turned off the monitor as she walked up. "Hey big guy!" He said as Sam passed him over to him. Ben smiled at his Dad. "So, how was tonight? Did he cry after I left?" He asked sounding hopeful.

Sam laughed, "Only for about two minutes, he has the attention span of a goldfish. Just like your daddy huh?" She laughed poking fun at Carter.

He smiled, leaned over and kissed her not caring who saw and how much he was probably going to be teased afterward. "Has he eaten?"

"No, I thought you could do it. I brought some of the milk." They walked together to the lounge, talking all the way. "So why were you looking at jewelry online?" She asked him casually already knowing the answer.

Carter looked uncomfortable, "Well, my mother's birthday is coming up; I wanted to get her something nice." He lied.

Abby woke up during the night and looked straight ahead; she saw her hand enveloped with Luka's. She smiled and rolled over to face him. He looked so gorgeous right then; she leaned over farther and snuggled in closer to his warm body. She could feel his heart beating and giggled. She never realized how short she was compared to him. She pulled up the covers to see where her feet touched his knees and laughed. He opened his eyes and started laughing, "Couldn't resist a peek?" He laughed harder now. She playfully smacked him.

"I was seeing how short I was compared to you."

He was still laughing as he pulled her closer to him wrapping his arms completely around her. He kissed her forehead and laughed bringing his arm to wipe away little wisps of hair from her eyes. "You are so beautiful." He said seriously staring into her eyes. She smiled a nervous smile that didn't reach her eyes. Tears threatened to spill over her eyes as he stared out her, now confused. He wiped the tears from her face. He couldn't understand what she could possibly be sad about.

"Luka" _I'm pregnant. _"I'm pregnant." She couldn't believe she had finally said it. As he laid there his smile faded.


	8. Changes

Changes

As he lay there, his smile faded. His eyes fell down towards the bed. She let the tears fall as she thought he was unhappy. She started to sit up and tried to climb out of the bed covering her up. He realized what she was trying to do and he reached up and grabbed her arm softly. He pulled her by her waist towards him. "Hey hey now. Where are you going? Come here." He laughed at her. Luka pulled her face towards him, "I'm happy!" She looked at him with an unconvinced expression. "Abby, I love you. I love kids, especially if it's yours." She was sitting on his lap now. "Come on, I'm ecstatic, I'm going to be a father again, a daddy."

Abby stood up wrapped herself within the sheet and started for the bathroom. Luka chuckled to himself. He was so happy he didn't notice how depressed Abby was acting. He reached over and answered the phone when it started ringing; he still had a huge grin on his face.

Later that day Abby headed to work alone. Luka's shifts didn't start up again for two days. She was a little cranky that day. She was getting ready in the lounge when Neela walked in. "Good morning." She said extra cheerful. Abby groaned as she put on her stethoscope. Neela laughed and poured herself a cup of coffee.

Abby gave Neela a dirty look as Neela dramatically sipped the warm goodness in front of her. Abby groaned again and slumped on the couch next to Neela. "Seriously, so how was your night? Did you tell Luka?"

"Yeah, and he's all happy he couldn't stop smiling. My gosh." She whined.

"Wait. You're upset because he's happy about it?"

"Yeah, get with it."

"I'm confused, you don't make any sense. Why aren't you happy?"

"Never mind Neela, you wouldn't understand."

"What wouldn't I understand? The part where I was raped? Or the part where I became pregnant?" Neela slammed her coffee cup on the table and walked out.

Abby got up and smoothed her pants. All of a sudden a wave of dizziness caused her to have to sit back down. She could feel her head spin. She grabbed onto the in table next to the couch and sat back down. She took a deep breath and felt a little better. She walked out of the lounge feeling horrible because of how she made Neela feel. She walked to the admit desk as Neela walked off. She grabbed a chart and opened it; she stood there looking at it distracted.

Lucy and Sam were taking care of a patient who complained of stomach pain. Both Lucy and Sam thought he was a drug seeker, a patient who would come in with false pain searching for someone to fall for it and hook him up with his next fix. Lucy "ordered" a few tests that sounded serious hoping to scare the patient into admitting his lie. "Sam we will have to perform an ultrasound and a Lumbar Puncture." She continued on, hiding her smile at the patient's reaction.

"Hey bitch, that sounds painful. What is that?" He turned his head and asked Sam.

"Well, Mr. Ellington it is where we hold you down with restraints and stick a really long needle into your spine, we try not to numb it too much." She didn't look up from the patient's chart. "It will be painful. And the ultrasound is where we put sticky glue like stuff on your stomach and scan for blood inside your stomach. It's really gross and the stuff has to wear off, it should be a couple of days. I hope you have really good insurance." Lucy and Sam walked out of the room smiling at each other.

Lucy got quiet. "So how is Ben?" Referring to Carter and Sam's son, Lucy had been in love with Carter and had even slept with him a few times.

Sam was oblivious to Lucy and Carter's past relations. "Oh he's great, sleeps through the night now. Hey can I ask you something you know personal, woman to woman?" Lucy nodded as they stopped at a secluded corner of the hallway. "I've been breastfeeding Ben. And I was wondering when I would you know be in the mood for sex."

Lucy gulped, "With John?" She spit out without realizing.

Sam laughed, "Well, with anybody really."

"It's your own personal preference. So you mean to say you and Carter aren't exclusive or anything?" Lucy ventured.

"No, not really, I mean he thinks so probably but I don't know, I haven't decided. Why are you interested?"

Lucy blushed, "No, but I know a few women who are." They both laughed as they went back into the exam room where Mr. Ellington was and found the bed empty. Lucy left to erase him off the board.

Luka walked up behind Abby at the admit desk and wrapped his arms around her. "Hello beautiful." He whispered into her hair, she smiled at the warmth in his voice.

She turned around and put her hands on his chest, "What are you doing here?"

Luka smiled and set the chart she was holding on the desk behind her. "Well, I thought a nice girl might accompany me to lunch, I haven't found one yet, but I'm still searching." He smile widely as Abby playfully punched his arm.

"Lunch sounds amazing, I feel like I've been here forever." She turned her head to see a man yelling down the hallway profanities at Lucy about some tests. "I wonder what that's all about."

She saw Carter come out and try to reason with the man. The man backed up and pulled a gun, she saw Carter quickly push Lucy out of the way as three continuous shots rang out. Luka pushed Abby on the ground and covered her with his body. Nurses and patients were screaming as the man continued to fire at random targets. Ray pushed an empty gurney right into the man and knocked him down. Ray grabbed the gun and handed it over to the police. Carter helped Lucy up and checked her for any injuries, he then ran to find Sam and do the same for her. Lucy smiled, and walked to the desk minding the glass that covered the floor.

Luka stood up and carefully helped Abby to stand. He saw the blood on the side of her head and above her eyebrow. "How did that happen?" He asked as he checked both wounds out. Glass had cut her eye and she had hit her head on the desk when he pushed her down. "I'm so sorry Abby." He led her to the suture room and grabbed a suture kit and an irrigation kit.

She was laughing at him and assuring him she was fine, "Even so I think we need to do a vision test after we get you cleaned up. No objections."

She barely agreed when he shut the lights off and grabbed the equipment. He helped her off the bed and to sit on a stool. He scooted closer with his stool so his knees where on either side of hers. He asked her the standard questions and was finally convinced that she was fine. "I just wanted to make sure, after all you are the vessel in which my child or children are growing."

"Excuse me?" She stopped laughing, "Children?"

"All I'm saying is that twins run in my family. My two brothers have twins and so do three of my cousins, my father was a twin." He said matter of fact.

"What the hell? Why didn't you tell me this before? TWINS? Wait, are you serious are you trying to be funny?"

"What you don't like twins?"

"Not when they're inside me I don't."

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding we don't have any twins. I'm sorry." He said as he started laughing unable to keep a straight face. She hit him hard on his arm.

"That wasn't funny. I hate you, jerk." She was trying not to laugh now.

"Oh come on." He leaned in closer for a kiss, as she turned her head away.

"No, no no you are not getting a kiss from me, no." She said as he turned her head back and kissed her sweetly. "You're a real jerk." She said as she kissed him again. He pushed the cart between them away and hugged her as they kissed. She moved herself onto his lap as the kissing became more passionate. They heard the door open as she took of her shirt and was only wearing her tank top underneath. Carter cleared his throat as Abby pulled away and gasped. She was fumbling for her shirt when she fell off Luka's lap and onto the floor. Carter turned the lights back on.

Luka looked down at her and laughed loudly. He looked over at Carter now, "What?" He said growling at the intruder.

Carter blushed, "Abby, trauma coming in," he only looked at Luka. "And then I'd like to talk to you two alone in the lounge. He said storming out of the room. Abby stood up embarrassed.

"What do you think he saw?"

"Who cares as long as you feel like doing that tonight," He said as she threw her top at him.

When Abby walked out of the suture room Chuny, Lydia, Sam, and Lucy were all clapping for her. She smiled and bowed playfully as she could see Carter rolling his eyes and telling everybody to focus. Abby got into her trauma gear just as the ambulance pulled up. She and Carter went out to meet it.

Luka was helping organize the admit desk after the shooting left it a mess. Lucy walked out of the lounge and motioned for Luka to come over to her. "Carter is really pissed. Abby's in there now, you better hurry."

"You should know better Abby! How long have you worked here?" Luka walked in as Carter was screaming at Abby. Abby was looking at him like he was an idiot. Lucy followed him in. "And you, why are you even here, you're not on today at all?" Carter turned on Luka.

Luka was about to explain when Lucy cut him off. "Carter! Hello, do you remember the couple of times when we had hot sex in the freaking elevator? How about the suture room that started in the trauma room? Are you seriously yelling at them? Wow." Lucy walked out as Abby gave Carter a dirty look and grabbed her coat.

Carter followed after Lucy. She made it outside to the ambulance bay when he caught up with her. "Lucy, Lucy what the hell was that? Did you really need to air our dirty laundry to the whole ER department?" Lucy turned to him with tears in her eyes, it started to rain but she stood firm.

"Dirty laundry? Dirty laundry? Is that what you think we are, were? Is that what you think of me?" Lucy shook her head disappointedly. She continued to walk to the train stop.

Carter followed, "Lucy come on that's not what I meant."

Lucy stopped on the steps, "Then tell me what you meant?"

"What right here?"

"Yes, right here tell me."

"Lucy maybe we could go back inside and talk."

"Or Carter maybe you should go take care of your son. The one I found out you had through a nurse on the surgical floor. A whole week later, just leave me alone." She got on the train as the door closes. He hit the side of the train in frustration but she wouldn't look at him.

Abby was waiting to go home after her shift but the clock had to turn two more minutes before she could. She had her coat on and Luka was bringing the car around so she wouldn't have to walk in the rain. She was trying to avoid Carter after his blow up. She heard the doors open and Carter walked in soaking wet and without a coat. Somebody asked him where he and been and his answer was a growl. The clock turned and she quickly signed out. "Bye" She called as she ran out of the doors.

Luka opened her door as she climbed inside. Sam was running towards the hospital through the rain and waved at them.

Neela was running a trauma with Ray helping out when they heard somebody scream. They ran out in the hallway after Tony wheeled the patient to the OR. Neela ran in the hallway with Ray on her heels when she saw what a patient was screaming about. A gurney was sitting against the wall with blood dripping down off the gurney and onto the floor creating a huge pool.


	9. Haunting Screams

Haunting Screams

"No, no. NO!" Luka sat upright sweat beading on his forehead; he had had a nightmare about the same thing he had been dreaming of almost every night. He looked over to the side of the bed where Abby was sleeping but her side was empty, he got out of bed and quickly headed down the hall. He could hear the coffee pot; he heard shuffling feet and humming. He walked closer into the kitchen. He almost laughed if his heart were not so heavy at the sight he saw. Abby was wearing his robe, making coffee and humming, he hair unbrushed. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was not yet six. He walked closer to her and then wrapped his arms around her.

She was startled, "Shit!" The cup she was holding crashed to the floor. Abby looked up at him, embarrassed. "I didn't hear you come in. Sorry about that." She bent down uneasily to pick up the pieces. Luka walked out of the kitchen, hurt. He walked into the master bathroom and slammed the door. He hadn't meant to scare her, he didn't even think that it would, that's the thing he thought. He didn't think. He turned on the shower and grabbed his shampoo from the pantry.

He could still hear her in the kitchen and started to smell the bacon. After his shower, he walked into the kitchen to see her still at the stove. She heard him this time; he stood beside her at the stove and laughed at her pile of burnt bacon. "Nice." He made her laugh. He made her sit down at the table and pulled the eggs out of the fridge. He made five eggs. Two for her and three for him. He then popped bread in the toaster and fixed her an egg sandwich just the way she liked it. He set it down in front of her and kissed her forehead.

"What time do you have to be in today?"

"8. Why?"

She stood up and walked past him towards the bedroom motioning for him to follow her; he got up quickly and laughed as he knew what she was implying.

Later that day Abby and Luka walked into the ER to the lounge, "Hey what happened here?" Abby asked Carter pointing to the police tape around the trauma room down the hall.

"Just don't worry Abby everything is taken care of." Carter said pouring himself some coffee. He saw that answer was not going to suffice he told her everything she would need to know. "They found a patient in the hall she had been beaten. She was stolen from the medicine ward. There was no sexual harassment though. She's in a coma so she had no idea what had happened to her. No one knows how she got there so it is very possible that the attacker is not done, and he is in the building still." He spouted off the information with no emotion and without making eye contact with Luka or Abby.

"Wow." Luka was the first to speak. "Can I talk to you Carter?" He and Carter walked into the hallway. "How long ago did it happen do they know?"

"No, everyone's pretty upset and they want to keep it quiet but make sure you have your ID on you at all times. We are closed to trauma today but there are still patients and Anspaugh is trying to keep it secret from the public right now."

"Hey since you're on right now and I have a window to go see Coburn I'll see you later." She started to walk to the elevator.

"Hey wait a minute, you're going there alone?" Luka caught up with her.

"Yes father, relax, I'm fine."

"Let me walk you." They got on the elevator together. He walked her to the desk and she made him go back downstairs.

"Alright, alright I'll go." He put up his hands in defense.

When Abby was done with her appointment and made sure everything was fine with the baby she walked slowly down the stairs to the ER. She grabbed a random chart and examined the little boy with a possible broken ankle. She took him to x-ray and a few hours later she finally got the films. She walked to the x-ray room at the end of the hall. She walked in turned the light box on, and took a seat. She pinned the film to the box and looked closely for a fracture. She heard a small click behind her and turned around quickly to see what it was. She didn't see anything but she walked to the door and realized it was locked. She didn't care about the film anymore she just wanted out. She almost got it open when a strong arm slammed it closed. She gasped but she couldn't turn around, whoever was in the small room with her was pressed up against her pinning her to the door. She was breathing hard now and couldn't find her voice. She tried to reach into her pocket where she kept pepper spray and heard laughing.

"Are you looking for this?" It was a man and he held the keychain sized bottle in front of her face and laughed harder. She could feel his chest vibrate with his laughter. She felt dizzy and almost fainted but a piercing pain in her head that woke her up. He slammed her head into the door again. He slid her over to wall to keep from making too much noise. He kicked her in the back of her knee to make her fall backwards. She could taste blood and see it in her eyes.

He had her on the ground and was about to slap her again when she almost chocked but managed to scream, loud. He clamped his hand over her mouth, "Shut the hell up bitch." He whispered calmly into her ear. She kicked him in his side and tried to scramble away from him but he pushed her head into the floor holding it there, "Scream, make a sound I dare you. If you do I will crush your head into the ground and I will laugh as you scream and bleed to death as I walk out of here like nothing happened." He threatened pushing her skull harder.

She was trying not to cry but the pain was too much. She was pushing with her hands against the floor trying to relieve some pressure. She slipped and her torso hit the ground. Hardly a whisper she pleaded, "Please…" She started to cough. "PLEASE!" She tried to yell, he only pushed harder. "Ok...ok...please I'm pregnant. Don't hurt my baby."

He sat up and let go of her head. "What? This is perfect. I can't knock you up you mean? Honey you just earned yourself a ride-" He was cut off as she kicked him hard as she could in the groin he yelled out. She got to her feet as he grabbed at her feet. She hit the door with her head as she was pulled to the ground. He tried to slap her but she ran at the door again this time she kicked before he pulled her away. She screamed again and he slugged her and her world went black before she could hear the banging on the door.

Ray got the door open and rushed in. He saw Abby lying on the floor, her head bleeding and she had a shiner starting to form. He looked around the room for the attacker and saw no one else in the room. He rushed over to her as Sam ran into the room to help. They were calling out orders but Abby couldn't make out what was happening. She saw a red curtain of blood cloud over her eyes as she drifted further. She could feel hands feeling for a pulse and hoped it was Luka she tried to reach out and someone grabbed her hand for support. She could feel herself being lifted up and put down.

"What the hell?" Ray wiped her eyes of the blood shone a light into her eyes. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she started to seize. "Hold her head!" He called as he tried to free Neela's hand from Abby's bone crushing grasp. Neela was screaming and Ray was trying to pry her hand free. The seizure stopped and Neela pulled away holding her hand to her stomach. Carter took over so Ray could help Neela.

Luka was coming from the cafeteria with his and Abby's food when he heard Neela screaming. He ran to the trauma room she was coming out of as the screaming stopped. "What happened?" He asked as Ray looked sadly at him.

"It's Abby."

He walked further into the room and all the air was knocked out of him as he saw Abby's swollen face and her arms were now protectively covering her stomach. "Page Coburn. NOW!" He screamed at Sam who was rushing at the phone. Carter looked up quickly at Luka confused. "She's pregnant." He said sadly. "She's pregnant." Carter yelled for a fetal monitor and an ultrasound machine. Carter stopped and gave Luka a sad look. "DAMMIT! Carter help her…she's pregnant." He could barely whisper now he was so dejected.

Later as Abby was settled into the OB room upstairs, Luka sat in a chair by her bed, he hadn't said a word since the trauma room. No doubt, the pregnancy was not a secret anymore. Tears filled his eyes at the thought there probably wasn't going to be a baby now. He stood up as Coburn entered the room and check a monitor. "Good news Luka, everything looks good with the baby right now and it's heart is beating normally."

"What's the bad news?" He asked without emotion.

She looked at him square in the eye. "They haven't found him yet, they don't even know what he looks like. I'm sorry."

He sat back down, "If she wakes up I hope she can ID him." He said still trying not to think about the worst that could happen.

Everyone was on their guard now that one of their own had been hurt. Everyone had to have a partner to go anywhere. Lucy and Sam were paired together and Carter and Ray were paired together. All four were standing at the desk waiting for a patient to see. Finally, Sam and Lucy decided to clean up some rooms. With a trauma room and the x-ray rooms closed, County's ER was officially closed to any serious injuries. Lucy sat down on the bed in exam four where Sam was cleaning up. "This is so weird. I mean I was just talking to Abby this morning." Sam said as she threw some expired kits in the trash.

"I know, it's like when Carter was you know…beat up beyond recognition. I had examined that patient right before he did it. I stepped out and then he… lost it or something." Sam looked at Lucy and saw how beat up she was by it after a few years. Sam had not been at County when Carter had his accident, he never really explained the whole thing to her, and she never pushed him to.

"Hey so who's on tonight do you know?"

"Um… Lewis is coming back tonight from maternity leave I think and well Abby was supposed to work a double I guess."

"I'll go check and see just to make sure somebody has it covered before I get to leave, I want to see my little boy." She put the shelves back together and walked towards the door.

"Hey can you shut the lights off I want to catch up on some sleep." Sam shut the lights off as she closed the door. "Thanks" Lucy called laughing to herself. She took her shoes off and laid back on the bed. She was just dozing off when she thought she heard a click. She rolled over hoping to get more comfortable on her side.

"Hey Jerry anymore patients?" Carter asked looking at the charts on the admit desk. Jerry shook his head. "Ok keep exam four closed I'm sleeping."

"Carter you're supposed to have a partner. Where is Ray?"

Carter sighed and walked down the hall to get Ray and then head to bed. No patients, no sleep made Carter very tired and very excited for the sleep. When he walked into the lounge and saw Neela and Ray cuddling on the couch together he laughed and walked back to exam four for some shut eye. He couldn't tell of the lights were on or off through the blinds and he tried to open the door but it was locked. He quietly walked to the admit desk and grabbed a screw driver to unlock the door. He walked back to the door and easily unlocked it and quietly opened the door. He couldn't see or hear anything so he walked further in careful not to step on anything. He came closer to the bed when he heard moaning. He walked closer and could hear heavy breathing. He accidentally stepped on a chart or bedpan he wasn't sure but he thought he heard it quiet and then he heard zipping. He was now more worried than ever now. "Who's there? Is it you? Are you the one that hurt Abby? Tell me Dammit." He tried to reach out in front of him calmly. All of a sudden he felt arms wrapped around his neck cutting off his air. Carter tried to fight back but the man kicked and held on tight. The men then put something over his mouth that made him gag. The smell was so bad he almost passed out. He tried not to breathe it in not knowing what was but the not breathing and the fumes on his mouth he after a few minutes of struggle went limp. The man let him fall to the ground and he kicked him a few times in the abdomen and the groin.

The man left out the window as someone opened the door. "Lucy, hey sweetie it's time to wake up, it's after 7. You can go home now." Sam reached for the lights and flipped them on. What she saw made her stomach turn as she screamed.


	10. Family Ties

Family Ties

Luka woke up startled as the baby monitor was sending an alarm. Abby was already awake franticly talking to the nurse. She saw that Luka was awake. "Oh, Luka Carter's been stabbed! Can you believe it?" She turned to the nurse, "What about the other doctor who was it?"

The nurse was trying to calm her down as Dr. Coburn rushed in. "Abby listen to me I know that your friends are hurt, but you need to calm down." She called for some drugs to settle her.

Luka was holding her hand whispering soothing words in her ear. "Carter will be fine, he's a fighter. Remember, he was fine after his other accident."

"Luka, please go check on them downstairs please. I feel like it's my fault that they were hurt and he wasn't caught please. I'll feel better after I know they're fine." Dr. Coburn nodded at him to go. He hurried down the hall to the elevator. When he reached the OR he couldn't get word of them. He went downstairs to see if his friends knew anything.

He reached downstairs and found everyone standing at the admit desk in shock. He asked after Carter and who the other victim was. Ray looked at the floor and finally at him. "Luka, Carter was stabbed in the back and abdomen, he was kicked or hit pretty badly, and he's in surgery now. Lucy was…" he swallowed. "There's suspected sexual assault." Sam let out a sob as Lydia tried to comfort her. "She is fine otherwise; they just have to wait for her to wake up for consent to an exam."

Luka walked away sadly, somehow he was still hoping for good news. He didn't know how he was going to tell Abby, she was friends with both of them. He slowly went back upstairs to check on Abby and the baby. When he reached the OB floor, he walked to her room to see he lying on her side not looking at the door, she was sobbing it looked like. He stood close to the bed and reached out to her but before he could touch her she said don't. He backed up he knew something was wrong. She didn't turn to look at him but spoke softly. "There's no need for you to stick around anymore." She took a shuddering breath and continued. "The baby is gone."

He walked out of the room, stunned. He found a bench and sat on it. He put his hands over his face as he sobbed. He couldn't help but think about his other children he also lost. He couldn't understand how Abby could think that he didn't love her and wouldn't stick around for her.

Sam was sitting next to Carter's bed when he got out of surgery. "Sam?" He asked barely recognizing her. "What happened?" He asked. Sam started crying.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay. I'll be leaving now, I have to go home and see my son." She put extra emphasis on the word my.

"Sam? What's wrong?" He couldn't lift his head to see her walk out of the room.

Susan Lewis came in to visit a few hours later as did other people but no one would tell him what had happened to him. "You have to talk to Lucy." She said when he asked her. He was very confused now.

A few hours earlier

Lucy was in an exam room in the ER when she woke up. "Oh good you're awake. How are you feeling?" Kerry asked.

"I feel fine. I was just taking a nap." She sat up in the bed and noticed she was in a hospital gown. "Why am I wearing this? I was napping. Did something happen?"

"Lucy, calm down and I'll tell you." Kerry smiled sweetly trying not to worry her. Kerry told Lucy what happened and Lucy just looked at her with an open mouth. "We're going to have to do a pelvic exam to make sure nothing happened. Do we have your consent?" Lucy closed her mouth and looked around the room for her clothes. "Lucy? We have to finish looking you over."

"No Kerry I feel fine, I just want to see Carter. I'll sign out AMA if I have to." She found her belongings in a bag and started to dress behind a curtain.

"Alright, then tell me why you don't want one."

"It's my choice is it not?" Kerry nodded. "Then I will not have one. Nothing happened."

Kerry looked down at the floor, "Have you had sex in the last 72 hours?" She asked on a hunch.

Lucy was done dressing and walked out the door without explaining herself. She went to the elevator to visit Carter. Kerry wrote on her charts her findings and sighed. She handed the chart to a shocked Sam who had been listening to the whole thing.

Carter woke up when he heard the door open. It was Lucy. "Lucy, oh my goodness I am going crazy here, no one will tell me anything." He painfully said as she sat in the chair next to him. His pain meds were wearing off.

"Carter it's okay. I just had a run in with Sam. She's really pissed Carter." She looked at him with sympathy. She reached for his hand and tried not to make him move anything because it all hurt him, she could tell. "I was in the exam room when that man attacked you. There thought I had been raped by him. But in all realness, I had sex today, this morning in the personal bathroom. I don't know if he raped me or not. But I don't want to know." She didn't look at Carter as she explained. "They wanted to do an exam and I was afraid they would find out about me and him. So I wouldn't let them. I swear I didn't see Sam in there until after Kerry figured it out." She took a deep breathe. "Sam thinks it was you that I slept with."

Not minding the pain, Carter let go of her hand abruptly. "Why would she think that? There are how many guys in this freaking hospital." His voice was rising. "Why? Did you say something?" He was trying not to move but he was trying to turn his head towards her. "Who was it? Who did you sleep with?"

Lucy stood up. "Obviously you are upset so I'll leave you alone." She walked out before he could say anything more.

Luka woke up the next day on the bench and he stood up still drained of all energy. He walked to Abby's room and saw that it was empty he walked to the admit desk and waited for the nurse to get off the phone. "Excuse me where is my…Abby Lockhart? Her room is empty?"

She looked at the clipboard on the counter and flipped through a few pages and looked up at him confused. "She checked out AMA about three hours ago."

He gave her a confused look and realized she was going to run. He ran all the way downstairs, past the ER and to his car parked out front. He drove to their apartment and found walked in. He saw that the whole place was void of all her stuff he checked the bathroom, the bedroom everything that was hers was gone, all her clothes, shoes, and her toiletries. He wiped the sweat from his neck and drove over to her apartment where Neela and Ray now lived. He knocked on the door and Neela answered. "Where is she?" Neela looked confused. "Where is Abby? She checked out, I don't know where she is."

"Luka calm down tell me what happened."

"She…uhh….she lost the baby I think she ran but I don't know where. Her mother. Wait her mother." He ran yet again to his car and drove to the nearest gas station. He filled the car up, stocked up on caffeine and bought a map to Minnesota." He calmed down after about two hours of driving after calling Maggie's number about 38 times in a row. His phone started ringing and he fumbled for it and saw she was calling him back. "Hello?" He asked in a hurry.

"Luka, this Maggie, you've been calling? What's wrong with Abby?" She was already jumping to conclusions obviously upset.

"Maggie is she there? Is she on her way there?"

"Luka you're not making any sense. I'm going to fly to Chicago I'll catch the red-eye I'll see you later."

"Dammit!" He was upset because she had not listened and he did not tell her he was coming to her. He turned around at a small house and headed back to Chicago calmed down and still sad. He hated that she ran he hit the steering wheel in frustration.

Luka looked at his watch as he pulled into the parking lot of his apartment and wanted to scream, he was about 10 minutes late for his first day of work since being back. He pulled back out of the spot and sped off towards County. When he finally got to work that night for the night shift he was extremely pissed off and annoyed. He walked into the hospital and everybody was avoiding eye contact with him. He slammed his locker open when he got to the lounge. He pulled his lab coat on roughly as Kerry walked up to him.

"Luka, we appreciate you keeping time and coming to work today but you don't have to. Take as much time as you need. We understand your situation."

He scoffed at her words. "All right you are short two doctors. One for this shift and one for the next correct?" She nodded slowly. "Then I think I'll go to work then." He pushed open the door and walked out grabbing a chart and walked to an exam room.

Abby climbed out of the cab, it was pouring down rain as she walked to the trunk of the door and got her stuff. She had called her brother Eric from the hospital and told him to expect her today. He lived in New York with his wife now. "Hey Abigail." He called as he ran out to help her with her stuff. He brushed against her as he grabbed her suitcase and he felt her large stomach.

He looked at her shocked. "Abby!"

Her head turned slowly towards him. "Eric, let's talk about this later, please." He sat her stuff down and crossed his arms demanding her answer. She sighed. "I'm pregnant!" She yelled into the pouring rain and picked up her stuff and walked inside. Eric followed her, mumbling something.

As soon as they got inside he looked at her determined to get the story. "So why didn't you tell me?"

"Would it of made a difference?"

"So mom doesn't know?"

"God no."

He helped her get her wet coat off. "How far along are you?" He asked.

"About 6 months."

"Who's the father?"

"Oh God, can I go to bed? I'm exhausted." She was getting upset with all the questions. He didn't look fazed. "He's dead." She lied quietly looking down. Eric walked closer and took his sister in his arms.

"I'm sorry Abby. I'm so sorry."

Luka had been at work since 10 and it was now 4 he had another two hours before he could go home and wait for Abby's mother. He groaned out loud. He walked out of an exam room and Haleh walked up to him, "Luka you got a visitor. She's at the desk." She pointed. He groaned louder. He walked to the desk, and saw Maggie standing there looking frantic.

"Luka thank god! I asked for Abby and the man said she doesn't work here anymore. I mentioned you and he disappeared. Where's Abby?" he walked around the corner to greet her. He led her to the lounge to tell her everything. They sat down on the couch and he told her everything starting with the attack and ending with Abby running away.

Maggie's face turned red and she asked for a phone. Confused he showed her one. She dialed numbers and waiting as it rang. "Eric? Eric is that you? I can hear you breathing. She's there isn't she? Well, you better send her back here now or I'm going to go there and while I'm there I'll probably run into your wife and meet her for once." Luka didn't smile at the conversation between mother and son. "Alright, send her packing here and make sure she gets on a damn plane now!" She screamed and then hung up. "I know what you're thinking Luka." She faced him. "But Abby needs her mother right now. I know because before I had Eric or Abby I miscarried. I know what it's like to lose something you love so much."

Eric got of the phone with his mother, annoyed. He knew she would come to New York, and he didn't want that. He went upstairs to see Abby. She was lying down. She hadn't been there for very long but she was depressed he could tell. He sat on her bed beside her and she woke up startled. "What?" She asked half asleep.

"Abby mom's worried I think she knows more than you let her know. She's smart. She wants you to go to Minnesota, be with her. I think you should. Maybe it'd be good for you."

She stood up obviously not happy. She called a cab to the airport and grabbed her things. She didn't say a thing to her brother but he followed her downstairs it had stopped raining so she waited outside. "You just want to get rid of me because I'm pregnant." Was all she said as she climbed into the cab. When she got to the airport she bought a ticket to Minnesota and sat down. Her plane didn't leave for about another two hours.

Luka and Maggie were waiting for Abby at Luka's apartment. He went to work and came home. Maggie encouraged him to go out and have fun, see a movie but he didn't like himself. For a week they waited for her and there was no sign of Abby at all. Maggie continued to call Eric everyday but he must not be available was all she could think. She didn't want to admit that her own son didn't want to talk to her.

Another week passed and Maggie left. Luka was wallowing in the fact that Abby would be six and a half months along. Maggie left Chicago to go to New York to find Abby. Luka didn't know why he didn't want to go. He wanted Abby but something told him to not go, it was too soon. When he ran into Dr. Coburn at work they never talked and avoided eye contact.

Luka saw patients and saved lives daily but he barely ever looked at the calendar because he knew he would count. One day he walked into his kitchen and noticed the calendar he walked over to it and saw that today was circled. He didn't know why though. It was Abby's calendar so she wrote on it not him. He tried to go about his business and he couldn't stop thinking about the calendar and why it would be circled.

That day he felt weird. It had been two and a half months since Abby had left and he hadn't slept a full night since then. He couldn't stop thinking about her. His first patient that day was a pregnant teenager who wanted him to go to the OB floor with her just to help her get settled. He hadn't been to that floor since then and he felt sick. He walked back to the elevator and as he got off it Chuny came running to him, "Luka, it's Abby!"


End file.
